The designations "load-bearing platforms" and "load-bearing pallets" are interchangeably employed in the art. Traditionally known pallets, currently yet in common usage, are constructed of wooden planks. Because their wooden construction makes them very expensive and inherently plagued with splintering, rotting, weather degradation, and short lifespan, more recent prior art workers have attempted to construct pallets consisting of resinous material throughout. Such attempts when utilizing cavity-molding, injection-molding and/or rotational-casting fabrication techniques require massive (and hence non-economical) amounts of resinous construction material. Accordingly, other recent prior art workers have attempted to economically provide high load-bearing capability resinous pallets through utilization of the "single-sheet thermoforming" fabrication technique which empirically includes pluralities of load-bearing topical-shoulders and substrate-abuttable bottom-shoulders that are structurally-continuously interveningly joined with prescribed upright connections intended to prevent "buckling" of a reasonably topically loaded pallet. However, as indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,140,672 (Jul. 14, 1964); U.S. Pat. No. 3,424,110 (Jan. 28, 1969; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,695,188 (Oct. 3, 1972): such prior art efforts utilizing the "single-sheet thermoforming" molding technique have not succeeded in the economic provision of pallets having buckle-resistant reasonable load-bearing capability. Generally, the prior art pallets have been molded using plastic sheet material thicker than 1/4". The invention of this load-bearing platform allows the use of sheet thinner than 1/8" to be used to mold a pallet that weighs less than 10 pounds, yet will support a uniform load of over 500 pounds.